Acid Aphrodisiac
by MistakenEmotion
Summary: Harry's drugged with acid aphrodisiac by accident. Draco gets revenge for his fathers death, by torturing harry. Harry is helped by Lucius who is dead? Draco learns the truth, and begs for forgiveness. Harry becomes depressed. Mild torturerapeangst
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya! This isnt a story for everyone!

Disclaimer:I dont own Harry Potter...or any of it's characters...i merely borrowed them...

Content: This story contains some torture and angst...it gets better! This is my first fanfiction that i typed up and put on the net! Please R&R! I really take to heart constructive criticism but please dont be cruel!

Thanks!!! Luv yall!

-Mistaken

* * *

As Harry walked down the hallway he whimpered in pain. His back throbbed in excruciating pain, a constant reminder of what had happened that night. Sobbing his legs gave out and he fell to the floor and remembered the horrors that had transpired that night. 

**Flashback**

Harry tumbled out of the potions classroom. During his Occulemency Class with Snape he'd broken into his mind. Furiously Snape threw him across the floor. When Harry hit the opposite wall he felt something smash underneath his body. As he sat there on the ground he realized that whatever that potion was it was burning his skin. He barely stopped himself from screaming loudly.

Snape finally realized he as in pain and quickly spelled him clean. Harry stood there in front of him with a slightly woozy look on his face. Snape began to get really worried, and was slightly angry. "Damn, that was my last bottle of Acid Aphrodisiac! This can't be good! Let me see, oh yes! It causes unsuitable lust…unsteady emotions and hormones….and I can't remember the last ones…" thought Snape uneasily.

Meanwhile Harry perched himself on Snape's desk and stared at the potions master in front of him. Harry never realized how damn sexy Snape looked. The man just oozed sexiness. Harry reached out and began to caress his face. Snape looked shocked, and then he sneered at Harry.

Harry was beginning to be taken over by the potion, which in Snape's mind was not a good thing. "Soon he'll be a slave to his lust…Hmm I don't know if I have a antidote….I should go see…Damn Gryffindor…Always getting into fucking trouble!" thought Snape angrily. Suddenly Snape's attention careened back to Harry as he felt soft lips brush against his own. Harry's eyes were slowly going completely molten with lust. Snape looked at him in shock. "Can he have gotten that much potion on him? Surely it can't be taking affect that quickly!" he thought slightly panicky. Snape was unsure of what to do, so he did what a wise man once told him to do. When in trouble, get rid of the source.

Snape picked up Harry and threw him outside of his classroom. Where he had been. He felt hurt and jaded that he could be discarded so easily. He began to walk around the hallway. The potion was affecting his vision and he could not see properly. As he rounded the corner he tripped over something on the ground and he went flying. Harry was sprawled across the floor in slight shock. Suddenly a shadow crossed over his face. Not thinking straight he accepted the hand that was offered to him. He reached up and grabbed the hand and stood up. As he got to his feet he squinted to see the person face.

Draco Malfoy's cold icy stare bored into his own lust filled one. Harry had enough control over his emotions at the moment to try and pull away his hand. Draco's hold tightened painfully. Crabbe and Goyle were snickering behind him. Harry began to realize how fucking sexy Draco looked when he was amused. Unfortunately for Harry he didn't know that he was about to be the source of Draco's amusements.

The silky locks of spun gold also known as Draco's hair were tempting Harry to stroke it. His hand betrayed him and he reached out and began to caress Draco's hair and face. Instantly Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He began to evaluate and study the boy in front of him. His eyes were glazed over and he looked completely enamored and aroused. Draco smirked. "He's definitely been afflicted with a potion or spell! This is the perfect way for revenge!" he thought evilly. As he was thinking this Harry slowly sidled up to push himself against Draco. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly and cracked their knuckles, but Draco shook his head, quickly working put a plan. "I do believe I'm going to take advantage of Harry's situation…" he decided.

Without warning he felt the brush of innocent lips push against his. He heard Crabbe and Goyle gasp but he ignored them. Harry thought, "Relief oh this is heaven, I need more! Please! Oh!" His eyes flew open in shock and the air slammed out of his chest as he was shoved into the wall. "You filthy little shitting cock tease! Who do you think you are, coming on to me like that? Shit like you needs to learn its place!" snarled Draco barely containing the rage and sorrow that threatened to overwhelm him.

The potion was working against Harry though making him strain to touch Draco who looked at him with such livid hatred on his face that it chipped a piece of Harry's heart off. Draco drove his lower body into Harry causing the boy to moan in delight and pain. After a few minutes of Harry gyrating against him Draco pulled away, laughing cruelly as Harry cried out in disappointment.

Harry barely heard Draco telling Goyle and Crabbe what to do. All he was aware of was that the object of his secret love was pulling him along with him to somewhere. Draco's irritation grew as Harry's smiling drugged gaze bored into his face. As they neared the room of requirement Draco and Harry walked past it three times before stepping inside.

When they entered the room Harry's soft cry of fear was like music to Draco's ears. The room was green, black, silver, golde, and red. The room would have been almost comfy if it hadn't been for the wall of horror. It was filled with lethal looking objects, weapons, whips, knives, and all sorts of items that reeked of torture. On one side of the room was a black and green canopy bed. On the other end of the room was a table that looked suspiciously of a mental patients restraint table.

As he watched the myriad of emotions that poured off of Harry's face as he studied the room Draco's eyes glittered maliciously. Harry turned and ran for the door, common sense overrode anything else. When he reached the door it disappeared, and Harry whimpered in fear. Peals of cruel laughter floated the room, and soon the potion took over Harry's body completely. Harry practically ran back to him and Draco suddenly fully appreciated what was about to happen.

He caressed Harry's face slowly in fake love motions. Harry's eyes oozed happiness and he sighed dreamily. Soon Harry's hands were slowly unbuttoning Draco's shirt. The nimble fingers missed a button in his mission to undress Draco, and when he pulled the shirt off a button flew off and smacked Harry in the nose. Draco growled and he grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and wrenched his head backwards. He gazed into Harry's jade green glossy eyes. Beneath the affects of whatever drugged him he could see fear, love, anger, and panic. Draco chuckled. "You have no control you little slut!" he said almost amiably. His grip on Harry's hair loosened and Harry smiled and went back to undressing Draco.

When Draco was down to his black boxers he grabbed Harry's wand and pulled it out of his pants. (no pun intended) He threw Harry's wand up where it stuck on the ceiling. Draco flicked his own wand and spelled Harry's clothes off. The only sign that he'd noticed was the blink of his eyes and the shiver of his body and tightening of his nipples. Silently Draco appreciated Harry's body. The tan body, lithe form, and muscular definition made Draco slightly grown in his boxers. Just as he was thinking these thoughts, Harry's hand was slowly and surely traveling down south on Draco's body. Draco grabbed his wrist in a painfully tight grasp and started towards the restraint table. Harry yelped and looked at him in fear as he began to force him down on the table. Draco paused as their gazes locked. Finally he smiled.

The table disappeared. Only to be replaced by a stone wall with shackles and chains hanging off of it. The mere sight of it excited Draco, but Harry looked appalled. Harry's eyes went wide as Draco continued to caress his face in an imitation of love as he chained Harry with his stomach against the wall.

Once Harry had calmed down Draco walked away. He went over to the wall and pondered their contents. Deciding on a short riding crop he smacked it ominously on his palm. Harry shivered as the walls coldness seeped into his body and moved his body uneasily. Draco wondered why he wasn't protesting or struggling a lot. Shrugging it off, he sauntered back to his prey with a disgustingly sweet smile.

"Oi, Scar head! Here's a little present from me, and my father!" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "This is for all the times you the bloody-boy-who-lived basked in the attentions and fame the world fawned onto you! And all the times you, the Mudblood, and the Weasels acted better than everyone!" he hissed. Draco's hand moved fast and steadily. Harry whimpered against the crop. After 20 lashes Draco paused and examined the back.

"Hmm not good enough!" he mused aloud. He threw the crop down and went back to the wall. He picked up a short, flexible whip and flexed it. Smiling at the sharp whistle Draco meandered back to Harry.

"This is for getting me into trouble all the time! And slighting me, especially by ignoring my hand in friendship and for your prejudiced opinions!" he growled. He flicked his wrist and watched as the skin instantly reddened and split. Harry's back was shaking and Draco could hear him sobbing. Draco didn't realize that pain was an antidote for the potion Harry was under.

"You're so disgusting you little slutty shit! I've barely started and your bawling like a muggle whore!" he sneered. Time after time Draco's hand fell heavily against Harry's back, whipping it into a bloody mess. Harry thrashed horribly trying to get away from the sting of the lashes. Soon his wrists were bleeding and his hands went numb. Realizing his efforts were fruitless he hung there dejectedly.

After 500 lashes Draco lost count of how many times he whipped him. After one really hard hit that sprayed blood everywhere Draco dropped the whip. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry still slightly under the effects of the potion shuddered and tried to move closer. Draco glowered.

"Dirty bloody slut! Not satisfied yet!?" he snarled. Harry's whole body protested as he leaned towards Draco. His fingers trailed through the blood on Harry's shoulder as Draco mused aloud happily. "You know, I'm really enjoying this revenge!"

Suddenly he shifted and freed himself from his boxers. He coated his length in Harry's blood and placed himself at his entrance. "This is for my father you ponce! You ruined my family! Last night my father was attacked, raped, and murdered! And you caused it! The people who did it said they were helping Harry Potter free the world of scum! Doing as he would!" he snarled letting all his rage and emotions unravel. Just as he was about to slam home, Harry shook his head slowly feeling cobwebs slowly ebb away.

He looked over his shoulder at Draco, and Draco slammed into him. Harry screamed in agony. Draco laughed with tears running down his face. He began brutally thrusting in and out of him, raping him for all he was worth. Harry who'd realized what was going on began to sob his broken heart out. He was just about to let out a hearty sob when Draco hit something deep inside him. He let out a strangled moan.

Pant"Like (pant) that you (groan, pant) tight slut?moan" panted Draco. Pretty soon Draco tensed and came deep inside of Harry, who came 2 seconds later. Draco yanked his cock out of Harry who gave a shudder at the further abuse to his entrance. Harry stood there with his legs shaking and his hands wrapped around the shackles that held him up. Draco cleansed the room, himself, and Harry of blood before spelling Harry's back with a roll of scratchy cotton to stop the blood. After he finished cleaning up he decided not to touch Harry's ass.

He released Harry from the wall, and he fell to the floor and laid there moaning, crying, and whimpering softly in pain. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself enough to come Potter! Next time you think about coming anywhere near me, I'll make this look a slap on the hand!" he said companionably as if he hadn't just tortured Harry. He was almost out the door when he remembered the wand.

_ACCIO HARRY"S WAND!_ He laid the wand besides Harry's head and turned to leave. He looked back and what he saw shocked even him. Harry's eyes were completely blank. No emotion showed though them. Draco paused and hesitated. Then he remembered his father and he smirked. "See ya around Potter!" he chuckled as he left. About an hour after Draco left, Harry dressed himself and stumbled out of the room and headed for somewhere he could take refuge at.

**End FlashBack**

As the memory left him, Harry felt the pain in his heart all the more. He sobbed alone in the hallway, curled in a ball of misery. He had to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own harry potter or any characters!

* * *

Harry continued stumbling along in the hallway barely holding onto his consciousness. As he passed the Dining Hall he paused and wondered silently at how he'd gotten there. He barely remembered stumbling along out of the room of requirement, and shuffling towards the stairs. It was a beautiful night out and Harry's tired mind was telling him to venture outside. "You'll be safe Harry! You idiot, what can possibly get you out there?" his mind argued. Slowly he stumbled outside. The cold April wind seemed to seep right into Harry's battered body and he shivered violently. He stood outside and looked around trying to think of somewhere he felt safe. Even though his tired mind protested it, Harry began to think instinctually.

Everything was spinning in and out of focus. He realized then that where he felt most comfortable was where Remus had taken refuge in. The Shrieking Shack. Harry's feet began to carry him towards the Whomping Willow. "I have to get somewhere safe! I'm not safe out here, but I don't want to go back inside now! It's too …haunting!" he though aloud. He shook his head trying to feel the thickness inside. Instant fire bolts of pain stabbed his head and traveled down his back. He cried out and fell to his knees. Sobbing aloud Harry shoved himself up, trying to keep going. He slowly shuffled and staggered towards the entrance. He looked around and found the long branch he was looking for. He wrapped his hands around it and as he picked it up he yelped in pain. He looked down at his wrists. They were bleeding sluggishly and every slight movement was excruciating. Gritting his teeth Harry grabbed the branch and tapped the small knot that paused the Whomping Willow long enough for him to pass under it. He slid into the passage and shivered at the dampness. He slowly but steadily began to crawl down the passage into the Shrieking Shack. The farther he got the heavier his heart felt, and the longer he crawled the more his body ached with a fire so painful he wished for death.

He finally reached the shack and began to find his way to the room where he'd heard the truth from Sirius. Harry's face was streaked with tears by the time he reached the room. He collapsed on the floor with a tired sob filled with such a sound of anguish that seemed to come from the deep recesses of his soul. Soon exhaustion and pain took the broken boy into a dream world filled with pain, fear, and sadness, completely unawares of a pair of steel grey eyes watching him in shock and horror.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's a really short chapter! But I wanted to end this here because the chapter was getting all messed up in my head! And I'm going to add another chapter or so tonight!

Please Review and read! I really appreciate the comments, and reviews! I'm going to post some answers in my next chapter! Love yall!

-Mistaken


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy's eyes never left the sight of the battered boy who lay unconscious in front of him. Lucius shook himself out of his stupor and quickly rushed over to the boy. "Please, oh please don't be dead! Good Merlin! Harry!?" he frantically whispered. Harry whimpered and shivered quietly. Lucius quickly started a fire in the fireplace, adding an extra spell that'd warm the whole room. He walked back over to Harry and gently picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He placed him gently on the duvet. Harry screamed and cried out in pain. Lucius quickly spelled the cruel bandage off of the boy.

He gasped in horror. The boys back was so raw it didn't even look human. Lucius pulled out his wand medicine bag and quickly searched for a potion. Finding the Blood Replenishing Potion and Pain Reducing Potion he quickly fed them to Harry. The potion slid down his cheeks as his eyes flew open and he began to choke. Harry thrashed wildly tearing his wounds more. Lucius swore under his breath and quickly eased Harry into a slight sitting position. The boy slowly calmed down and stopped choking. His eyes slowly began to drift shut and Lucius was glad for the calming affects in both of the potions.

He strode over to his bag after placing Harry on his stomach gently. He searched through his bag for the healing salve. He pulled out the jar and slowly walked back over to Harry. He slathered an enormously generous amount onto Harry's wounds and softy worked the salve in. When he finished he wrapped his back kindly with a soft wound wrap.

He was about to put away his salve when he saw Harry's wrists. He sucked air in quickly. The wrists were just as damaged if not more. They were ripped open and raw. He quickly cleansed them and began to rub salve into them. He finished bandaging him up and he turned to clean his supplies. As he cleaned them he whispered softly. "You're lucky Potter, that I had those healing potions and salves! If not, well I'm afraid of what the outcome could have been! If I had managed to close your wounds; the amount of blood loss could've killed you!"

Lucius finished and walked over and sat next to the boy. "Who would do this horrible, brutal act to you!?" he asked him quietly as to not wake the boy. Harry's eyes flickered behind his eyelids. Lucius flicked the hair off of Harry's face. He frowned and rested his hand against Harry's forehead. It was slightly warm. He walked back to his bag and grabbed a Fever Reducing Potion. After he finished giving the potion to Harry he began to ease the duvet out from under him. His hand brushed Harry's bottom and Harry mewled loudly. Lucius stopped and stared at him in shock. "Not that too!?" he asked in a sad voice. Soft tears began to fall from Harry's eyes as he slept on, a sad tribute to the horrors he'd been through. Lucius eased Harry's trousers off of his hips slowly. He gasped quietly. Harry's boxers were gone and he saw he dried blood on Harry's entrance and thighs. There were deep angry bruises on his hips and stomach. Lucius cleansed him up and got the salve out again. He smothered the abused flesh and wrapped it in a bandage.

He conjured a fresh pair of boxers and slid them on him. He sat back down next to Harry and sighed. He wondered who in their right mind could do this. "No one hates you that much! Well, maybe Draco but that's a special case. But even he wouldn't ever do something like this in his right mind…Then again he's not in his right mind…and if Severus didn't tell him of our plan…Then maybe…Revenge?" he mused to Harry in fear.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! Its another short chapter, but I'm going to now tell it front Draco's side of the story, so maybe it'll clear so more stuff up?!

Lots and lots of love to all my readers::huggles::

-Mistaken


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Draco was lying in his bed tossing and turning. When he fell asleep it was to nightmares of Harry's emotionless eyes and his father's lifeless eyes.  
Draco's dream

"Draco, why?" begged his father who lay next to a dying Potter. "I-I was g-getting revenge father!" He gasped in fear and terror. Lucius' eyes snapped angrily. Harry's eyes lolled towards him revealing eye sockets completely devoid of eyes.

end dream

Draco shot upright with a gasp. He shuddered and rubbed his haggard face. "Just a dream you fool!" he sad uneasily to himself. He got up and went to sit in front of the fire in the common room. As he stared into the fire he thought of his father. A tear slid down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away. Soon more tears were following in its path and Draco stopped trying to stop them and cried silently. He never saw Shape enter the common room.

Snape saw his godson sitting there crying and he was floored. "Damn! I forgot to tell him of the plan!" he groaned mentally. "Draco, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you something very important because I had classes with Potter tonight…Please come with me down to my classroom?" he asked tiredly. Draco stood and walked with him to his office quickly wiping his tears. When they got there Draco looked around in shock. "What happened here?" he asked. Snape sighed. "As you know I've been going away and not communicating with you. This is because we needed a way to transfer your family safely to our side of the war. So, we staged your father's death. We couldn't tell anyone till afterwards! And it slipped my mind because I had class with Potter! I was not ready for the class tonight and he stepped past my guards and I panicked that he might've seen the plan, and he ended up in a very bad situation, and I had to quickly get rid of it! I've had no time to fix my classroom or tell you, yet anyways!" said Snape quickly. "Damn Gryffindor! He slammed into the shelf and broke my last bottle of Acid Aphrodisiac! But, that's another story!" he finished. He looked at Draco. Draco's face was white and pale.

"Acid Aphrodisiac?" he said in horror. Snape looked at Draco confusedly. "What've I done!?" asked Draco in panic. Snape stopped what he was doing and gave Draco his full attention. Draco's shaking legs gave out. "Draco, please tell you didn't get anywhere near Potter!?" begged Snape. Draco turned a haunted gaze at Snape. "Sev, I did something really bad tonight!" he whispered brokenly. Something cold and terrifying settled at the bottom of Snape's stomach. Draco began sobbing on the ground. Snape sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He walked over and picked the distraught by up off of the ground and walked to his room. He softly laid the boy on the bed and grabbed a Sleeping Potion. He forced Draco to drink it and sat there as the boy slowly eased into a sleep. Snape covered the boy with the blanket and sat back and watched him sleep.

Snape had watched the boy grow up. He'd seen the deep hurt caused by Harry's rejection and loss of friendship. Over the years Snape realized Draco was deeply obsessed with Harry. Then during his 4th year Draco changed. He became sadder and distant. When his father got arrested and their home searched he grew uncontrollable. Depressed, suicidal, angry, and hurt. Lucius had started giving Draco a potion to stop him from going mad, but when he'd gone missing during Draco's 5th year he lost it. He went on a tirade of hate that night and broke apart everything in his path. He'd finally broken down and sobbed among the shattered rubble, so like that of his heart.

After that everything was Harry Potter's fault. One day he told Snape that he'd get revenge,. Snape had no clue what for exactly but it still scared him. When the Order had come up with a way to save the Malfoys they'd agreed not to tell anyone until school ended. Snape had been forced to secrecy and so avoided Draco so not to feel guilty. Telling Draco the details and handing him the paper that day had been the hardest thing Snape ever did. His godson had broken down crying and sobbing. When he finished he stood up and with empty eyes hissed, "He'll pay so much for this!" After that Draco had spent all his time devoted to revenge. Snape had let him because it got his mind off of Lucius' "death."

Snape sighed and stood up. He crossed over to the bookshelf and looked for the book of potions he knew contained Acid Aphrodisiac. He ran his fingers over the titles, and pulled out a small dusty book. Placing it on the table he bent over it and began to read. What he read made him fell so horrified and awful at the same time. He sank heavily into the chair and continued to pour over the book. He was about to stop when he saw the tiny print at the bottom. His stomachs completely flip-flopped in terror.

A/N: This one is kind of short too….I guesses! I hope this cleared up some stuff with Draco…He's a wee bit mad….He's got emotional problems…..Please read and review and tell me if you think this is worth writing!!! I love constructive criticism, but please don't be cruel! By the way, I was wondering how much people would mind if I killed one of them at the end...any suggestions or complaints? I don't know if I will…

Love ya all!!!!

-Mistaken


	5. Chapter 5

Harry moaned in pain and turned his head side from side. Lucius looked at him in concern. He was feverish and his back seemed to be making no progress towards healing. He sighed as he redressed the sleeping boy. The deep cuts and bruises signified pent up hate and rage. The more he thought on it the more Lucius thought it was Draco who had inflicted this upon Harry. As he finished what he was doing Harry cracked his eyes open. Seeing the golden locks and steel grey eyes Harry gave a startled sob and jumped away.

He slithered across the floor and huddled in the corner. His eyes were bright and terrified. He kept mumbling words. "So-sorry! So sorry! Never again! Please stop! So sorry…!" Lucius hastened to slowly soothe his fears. While he kept eye contact with Harry he slowly moved towards him making reassuring noises and soft words of safety. "M 'dead? Right? Seeing as you're here? M 'So-Sorry! For everything! The prejudices, the hate, everything! I know how it feels to be hated by everyone, except those that want to bask in the glory of someone that everyone worships……I can't believe what a fucking failure I am to everyone! I didn't even do the one thing I was supposed to do…that I was born to do….Failure…..Complete failure! So sorry, Will you ever forgive me!?" sobbed Harry after realizing who the towering man was.

Lucius' eyes widened but he kept his thoughts to himself. Lucius slowly reached and lightly ran his fingers over Harry's cheek, Harry flinched but didn't move. When no movement came to stop him, Lucius gently tugged the small boy towards him. Harry's tear filled eyes raised to Lucius' calm stormy eyes and stared at him in confusion. "Why're you trying to be kind? I'm dead and I KILLED YOU! You should hate me….really you should….it is my fault….."Harry asked.

Lucius ignored the degrading comments Harry said about himself and instead smiled a warm smile and chuckled softly. "Would you like something to eat and drink?" he asked inquiringly as if Harry's behavior was normal. Harry nodded and tried to sit up. His chartreuse eyes widened when he felt the pain shoot through his wrists and back. "This is so fucking shitty!!! I'm dead and I still feel pain!!!" panted Harry. Lucius just smiled and helped him to slowly sit up. Harry's bottom exploded in pain. His hand tightened on the thigh of Lucius' pants. The lump in Harry's throat grew almost unbearable. Lucius rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it briefly. A sob escaped Harry's throat and Lucius tugged the distraught boy into his lap. "I'm so sorry for everything!" sobbed a broken Harry. Lucius held him and rocked him slowly, feeling as helpless as when Draco slipped further into his depression stages.

"Who hurt you so badly Harry?" whispered Lucius. Harry struggled to gain control of his tears. He gave a great hiccupping sob and sullenly stated, "Dunno!" After a while Lucius decided in for a dime in for a dollar, he had to ask Harry, "Harry, I know this is hard for you…Someday when you're ready to hear it I have a similar story to tell you about someone you care very much about! But I have been in your shoes, I know the hardness of the heartbreak….I need to ask you this, Was it Draco?" said Lucius warily. Harry heaved in a great gush of air, and for awhile he held it in tightly. Suddenly he began to sob uncontrollably confirming Lucius' fears. Harry desperately tried to stop himself, but the more he sobbed the more he clung to Lucius who was starting to think he might need some help with Harry's case, him not being a professional healer. Lucius felt his heart grow heavy. He felt torn between two people. He loved his son dearly, but what he'd done to Harry was….barbaric. Yet, Harry had not helped much in Draco's case. How many nights had he stopped Draco from going mad and slicing his wrists. How many days had passed coaxing Draco off of the balcony? How many evenings had he spent begging a sobbing Draco to take the rope off of his neck and get off of the chair? Yet, Lucius knew something that many did not know about the Wizarding Worlds Wonder-Boy. This wonder boy had had thee most un-wonderful life since he was a baby. The stormy grey eyes shut in sadness as they recalled a 12 year old Harry Potter getting off the train and walking to his Muggle family.

At the time Lucius had felt rage in his heart that a mere 12 year old child had foiled his chances. He had followed the spoilt Harry he had envisioned. What he had found out had shook him to his very core. Harry had been dragged out of the car and shoved into the home. After locking Harry's items up the large Muggle began to beat on him. The names he called Harry and shocked Lucius to the bone. "How dare they act on a child? Especially a wizard!? Why, why! How dare they?!" Lucius had fumed. And yet, and yet he never told a soul. In his heart he knew it was wrong but, as he had turned to leave he made eye contact with Potter. He shouldn't have been able to see Lucius and yet those haunted green eyes had stared back into troubled stormy ones. Lucius had sneered and Apparated away, hearing the great fat Muggle bellow about more freakish behaviour. In his heart Lucius knew that it was just coincidence that Harry had made eye contact and the he had not truly known Lucius saw his most horrible and hidden secrets. Sighing Lucius spoke to Harry with great trepidation. "Harry this…is not an excuse but…Draco's…he's not completely right in the head….--" Lucius looked startled as a small voice cut him off. "No! Lucius this is my entire fault! It is not Draco's fault! I should never have treated you and your family with such outlandish distaste!" Harry's lips trembled and he bit his lip to stop the flow of tears from escaping with his sobs.

At once Lucius was furious. The boy was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression. "Harry James Potter!!! I will not have you saying that! This is not entirely your fault! Draco has a bit of a, unhealthy obsession with you…At first it was harmless, but then….it grew to a full obsession…you were the savior of the wizarding world and he adored you! When you rejected his hand he grew angry….He…had figured you being the Golden Boy that you would make his problems go away if he befriended you…when he realized you were human, his obsession turned again……He blamed you for the Dark Lord coming back…for my imprisonment before I changed my ways…which by the way I am truly sorry for how I treated you and your friends before I came to my senses…We never stopped him because…well it seemed so harmless…if he could focus all his attention on you we could go about our business without worrying about him focusing on me and my wife….Then the Order came up with the plan to stage my death, and then switching my sides….we couldn't tell anyone though, not Draco, or You……And our plan is working brilliantly! Of course I have to stay here in the shack until the end of the school year, but….It is little compared to the well being of my family and I…" finished Lucius strongly.

Harry sat there in silence. His heart was heavy but his mind was clear. "Thank you for…..telling me that! I do appreciate it, I know it's hard to tell someone a….secret…" he whispered to the older man. Harry sat there for awhile resting against the older man in a companionable silence. SPLUCGHK! Harry blushed a furious red that would have put the Weasley family to shame. What happened next made Harry shocked. Lucius threw back his head and roared with laughter. Harry sat for a minute watching the man convulse with laughter. Then his face broke out into a grin and for the first time since being raped Harry laughed. "Well Harry, it seems your stomach is a little close to rebelling on you, what say you and I have a little to eat?" asked Lucius, his eyes twinkling like molten silver in the light. Harry's blush receded and he nodded yes. Lucius bent down and slowly and carefully lifted Harry up. He placed him on the chair he transfigured into a comfy arm chair. Harry's quiet hiss was the only sound as he moved around getting food. "You know, you've really shared a lot with me…I feel, like I should give you something in return…You might think differently of me, but please no pity! I just want some common ground…" stated Harry hesitantly. Lucius paused in his gathering and turned to smile fondly at Harry. "You don't have to, but whatever you say I promise to listen…Do not feel obligated…." Lucius smiled at Harry.

Harry relaxed and said, "Okay, well let's start with my childhood, since you told me about Draco and his problems." Lucius froze. Harry completely unawares continued on. "I haven't had the most splendid family….They were pretty abusive…They beat me regularly, but I thought it was normal behavior until I turned 11…. Then it got worse, I was barely alive usually when I stayed with my relatives….they hate me….called me a freak,…….faggot, well that they had right anyways….well what I guess I am trying to say is that I didn't have a loving family, I'm not spoilt….truly…..I never told anyone because I didn't want a family out of pity or because of my name, I wanted one because people loved me for me….does that sound selfish?" Harry begged Lucius. Lucius turned slowly. "Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but I know….I saw, I was there once!" he said gently. Harry froze.

* * *

Heya everyone!!! It's me! I awoke from the dead! Will you ever forgive me for taking so long to write!? I have had computer problems and haven't been updating!! Thanks for all the reviews and readings!! I love them!! Please continue to tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is a good thing, but please don't be too cruel!!! And I decided that I probably won't be killing off any of my beloved characters…like Draco, Harry, Snape, Lucius etc….

Don't forget to please R&R! Feel free to ask me questions because I know at times it can be confusing!!!! Love you all!!!!!

-Mistaken

---------------------------------------------

Rita in Wonderland- Thanks for the reviews!!! Chapters 2-4 I wanted to be slightly fast because it was just pretty much giving you an idea of Draco's mental instability and Harry's fight to get to the Shrieking Shack! But now I am going to go slower…..

Lyline- Thanks!!! I really am trying to write my best…and like I said, I am trying to go slower now!

Celestial Luna- Thanks!!

Kat1132- Thanks! I took your advice and thanks for that tidbit! I used it! Sorry bout the confusing-ness, it seems confusing now but I am going to try and clear things up as I go! Thanks for the review!!!


End file.
